


Heated Encounters

by butterflywingsmadness



Series: AM series - Klaroline one-shots [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, All Human, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywingsmadness/pseuds/butterflywingsmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystic Falls is stricken by  a heat wave that is making Caroline Forbes, a well accomplished woman hot and bothered while Klaus becomes an handy stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to make this a series of one-shots based on the Arctic Monkeys AM album. Let me know if that is of your liking.
> 
> Moreover, this work was not betaed and I apologize for any mistakes in it you might find. English is not my mother language. Reviews are always welcomed, constructive criticism is appreciated. I own nothing except the plot.
> 
> Enjoy :)

She runs her hand through her blonde hair in frustration, dishevelling it in its way, the golden locks sticking to her forehead damp in sweat while she tries to work in the decoration of another of the town’s festivities she’s in charge of. The fact every move of hers that touches her super sensitive body, awaken from her erotic dreams doesn’t help at all as a simple erratic run of her hand that ends up brushing her breast through her thin layers of fabric turns to leave goose bumps along her skin, leaving it on fire. And the fact this pesky little town seems to be under a heat wave only rages her more, making her gritting her teeth for the heat was exactly the culprit of her horny state. Since it had begun she couldn’t sleep a whole night without forbidden dreams invading her mind.

She takes a deep breath when one of her helpers messes her workbench in order to find a fabric while she has her back turned to retrieve a cutting instrument, she sighs when another is spotted doing nothing at all, lazily smoking his cigarette knowing well she is watching him with narrowed, threatening eyes to get back to work while avoiding her stare, she pinches the bridge of her nose when Carol Lockwood comes strutting her way, asking why the work isn’t done yet in a strident tone of voice, “because the open ceremony is tomorrow morning and we can’t have a half of town decorated and another half grey and pale like it is now”, demanding the work to be done in less than five hours. “Bring how many workers you want, I’ll pay, but have this ready until tonight”, she demands before walking way very irritated with Caroline and the blonde girl swears the woman is just pissed that she broke up with her son.

“Good riddance”, her friends told her, but the problem was that she was now without a boyfriend and a hand could work until certain point, which means she reached that exact point of building up and now she was horny all the time without a way of release, unless if she slut it up, the thought comes to her head making her cringe. She’s Caroline Forbes, she doesn’t _slut_ it up, because she’s an independent, strong female who can sleep with whoever she wants without feeling guilty and letting her slut shaming her. The fact she’s blushing an impossible shade of red it’s nothing to do with guilt or shame that eats at her when she thinks of doing exactly that. _Nothing._ But the thoughts already cemented in her brain running wild and out of control make her actually consider it, and again she’s facing the dilemma, who to fuck in this forsaken town that she doesn’t know yet? It’s a small town, everyone knows everyone and people talk, a strange behaviour is soon commented and explored. And she doubts one of her friends wants to do the job because they all have someone to take care of those special needs. The last time she needed something like this she was far away from her hometown and thinking she didn’t want to come back. Talk about full circle.

She managed to have her firm’s partner joining the work party by the middle of the afternoon and together they end up the day with the decorations all put together and the small town seeming further small than what it was because of this traditional small town festivity even though it had passed more than half a millennium when it started that was being held in the next few days.

She sighs, small town life wasn’t enough for someone like her. Blame her naivety when she thought he would change and she was now tied to a town she didn’t want to take part of, like never ever, with a business she invested all her life and a partner that was too much of her friend for her to leave without looking behind.

“We did well”, Camille, her partner in her company and her friend who could be taken for her twin really given their similarities, smiles brightly and returns her camera to its respective bag. Camille continues talking but Caroline’s mind has other priorities, like how to release her tension and the other blonde notices Caroline rolling her neck in a circle with semi-closed eyes and giving a moan at the motion, her mouth slightly open. She clears her throat realizing Caroline is no longer with her. “You should go to the gym”, she suggested once Caroline returns to the land of the living, eyeing her suspiciously at the comment. “You know, release some tension”, Camille gives her an apologetic smile followed by a small shrug and Caroline finds her cheeks burning with embarrassment, her brain connecting the dots. Up until the moment she didn’t know her dreams were being more expressive out of her own mind and giving themselves away at night through her mouth.

“Oh”, it was all she could say and Camille patted her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I understand. Really. I was exactly like that after a boyfriend dumped me. I was sad yes, but the fact that we had a very healthy and overtop sexual life was what consumed me the most and once I was left for fend for myself in a world of manwhores but saint, chaste women I ended up sleeping with some random guy that ended up being my booty call when I was in his town. The fact I didn’t have nothing to be ashamed of helped a lot, because in the end he was the married one after two years of that life and I wasn’t _so_.” Caroline’s blue eyes bulge out of their sockets for a moment, taking all that information Camille was giving with a matter-of-fact tone, shrugging the importance of it off like it was nothing special. Camille notices her astonishment, and replacing her slight frown, undoubtedly directed to her past acquaintance that wasn’t really there but she knew she was seeing in her mind, with a reassuring smile, she adds “Don’t worry. It isn’t happening now, it was over once I flew off that town once and for all before his wife caught us because she knew about us and it was a matter of time. I didn’t want to confront her or our weird relationship, just someone to fuck and be over with. But, hmm, yeah, you should go to the gym. This is not the town for _that_ , believe me.”

Caroline didn’t ask, but she understood what she meant by that and in the end she was right, as for it was easily to know everyone there, as her mind counter argued before when trying to reason with her own self. Unless, the uninvited thought runs toward the front of her mind, escaping its little prison, certain pair of siblings who were single and you don’t know them. The problem was, everyone _knew_ them.

The Mikaelsons: powerful numerous family, _the_ founding family of this town and the one they should throw a party in honour of, not the council of the founder families that had little to do with the beginning of this town and a council the Mikaelsons didn’t take part of nor didn’t want to. They were wealthy, everyone knew that and they did little to hide their disgust for the other people that weren’t them so everyone stood aside and they didn’t even try to relate with anyone of that family. Not even when the middle sibling was hanging around with one of her best friends of her high school.

Sighing in defeat, for _it_ wasn’t happening today or any other for that fact, she accepted her friend’s idea and thanked her, directing herself to her car and driving to the little gym this town has, cringing at the thought of stinky little rooms filled with sweaty machines and poor air conditioner that wouldn’t help in this awful heat wave that pulled her toward the verge of an abysm she wasn’t capable of reaching despite her efforts to.

***

Since he discovered the truth about his family it was hard being at home, looking at his mother eyes, eaten of guilt, and the disgust that ran through his father, not father, no, just Mikael’s veins. It wasn’t easy looking at the pity he saw his brothers directing at him, like he needed it because they weren’t really siblings of blood. Only his sister was smart enough not to treat him like the bastard who watched his whole world crumble when in a drunken daze Mikael screamed at him the state of their odd relationship. It was never good for starters but it only got worse once the truth was out. The beatings he received when he was younger now explained by his hatred turned to him, when the one he should be punishing was his excuse of a wife, his mother, Esther.

Another hard fist connected to the sand bag hanging from the ceiling, letting the pain numb his knuckles and whole body, throwing punch after punch picturing the face of the same man he hated in equal parts. It wasn’t helping thinking about a certain brunette girl, a manipulative little bitch that once she found out he was not an heir of the Mikaelson Empire redirected her flirting to one of his elder brothers and simultaneously kept throwing herself at him. “You’re a better lover”, she said once. And he was a fool: too much enticed by her, too much tangled in her web of lies. Even though he knew all of them, could tell all of them, he couldn’t find the strength to leave the sultry vixen that always found a way to enter his life time after time, lie after lie. Another kick and he was picturing that pesky little whore in his brother’s arms, kissing him while eyeing him, finding the triangle too much arousing to stop it as he gave her a disgusted look. However that didn’t stop him from fucking her that same night.

The heat of his body was cumulating and mixing with the heat of the wave descending at this town turning that room almost unbreathable and the air becoming heavier as the minutes passed by. It doesn’t stop him from beating the sand over and over again, continuously practicing his old routine at the self-defence classes and box club, one hobby he left behind in Chicago to be in this small town again just to suffer again by the hands of Mikael.

“Words”, he corrected himself, angry that the old man even in his final days kept getting at his nerves like he did. “Fuck”, he cursed stopping for a minute to catch his breath, only for the sand bag to return to its original state and bump his body to the left catching him out of guard. Giving the bag a murderous glare as if it was an animated object that did that on purpose, brows furrowed and lips constricted in a tight angry line, he retreats to the bench where he left his towel and the bottle of water, taking its cap and drinking from it avidly.

His head was running a mile now that the exercise was over and his mind could easily fill him up with the anger he so poorly could put out of his system before, when a grunt meets his ears and he turns slowly to see who the hell entered his haven when he was in the middle of his time out.

***

Trying to catch all her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, she was still trying to decide where to go, pacing the gym while looking for a way to relive her tension, whose machines she knew that could gave her some release when a sudden anger assaulted her, catching her by surprise. She was not  an angry person, what defined her the most was her bubbly personality that’s why her eyes widened greatly when she felt herself being filled with an anger her mind was placing all over her day, her life. She was horny beyond compare, and because she was in a small town she couldn’t give in to her inner desires and needs afraid to face the entire town to comment her behaviour and becoming the disgrace to her family, more than she already was. The only child, eloping to god knows where only to settle after a few years running with Tyler Lockwood, a cheater and a player, concluding college with a major in interiors design and decoration, and returning for his sake even though she knew at the time he wouldn’t change, not even in safety and comfort of his family, that proven by the fact she caught him cheating (yet again) this time with Vicky Donovan, an old flame of his. Now the only person she could fuck was her bastard of ex-boyfriend and she didn’t want to give in to him, knowing he would read too much into it, and he had a big ego already, no need to give him more reasons to think he was irreplaceable. After much thought given, she decided that the only good thing that came out of her relationship really was sex, and even that was made with caution, because of the whores he was often involved with. She gritted her teeth in a full rabid wave that was spreading from the her inner self thinking about a time he came home excusing himself behind lies and what not only to find out she needed to be tested for an STD. She was beyond furious that time, and they almost ended right there and then, but she was too insecure to make it on her own and she let it slide to the background, but a chipped casket, no matter what reparation it’s given, it’s still chipped and cracked, and they wouldn’t ever have sex without protection again, not once and not even when too drunk to care. He could ruin her to future relationships, condemn her for a natural distrust toward every man that she would meet, but she wouldn’t let him ruin her whole life as well with a disease. Not more than he already did but she wasn’t one to dwell on the past, it was painful as it was and she avoided bringing it on even in her own private thoughts.

Oh well, so much about having a boyfriend anyways. She needn’t a relationship to have sex, she tried to convince herself and yet here she is, in hopes to release herself in oblivion of tiredness due to exercise (and not even the right type of) she is trying to decide what to do, getting angry at her life and people that no longer took part of it. That unfortunately couldn’t be said about Carol Lockwood, the incessant woman was shocked once she found out the little cub of her eyes was nothing but a bastard of a cheater, a poor excuse of a boyfriend and far away from being the perfect son, but instead of blaming him and his stupidity she took it on Caroline, blaming her for the end of the relationship and for that, their relation was severed beyond repair and Caroline wasn’t the one to be blamed for something she hadn’t any fault at.

She passes in front of the self-defence room, and the sand bag that stands still catches her attention in the corner of her eye, making her deviate from her previous route. Unaware of the man that was quietly in the corner of the room drinking water she thinks that maybe it’s a good idea take all the rage she’s feeling out of her before she can do something more without breaking something in the process, that was how much she wanted to punch something. The heavy air surrounding the room didn’t go unmissed but she dismisses it with a quick wrinkling of her nose. Eyeing the sand bag, more than worn out, she put herself in the right position, or so she thought, since her self-defence classes were taken long before she ran away from this town and she barely recalled any of its lessons. A quick hook motion of her arm and her fist was punching the leather instrument, landing her knuckles with a muffled thud. The problem was she wasn’t expecting the flashing pain that ran through her whole arm until her spine and she grunted. “Fuck”, she curses, realizing that maybe she should have paid more attention to her classes after all, because that’s exactly how not to throw a punch. Rolling her neck she readies herself again for the next punch, correcting her fists before landing a well thrown punch, that still hurt in the end but at least it wasn’t meant to break the bones of her fingers like the first one. Attacking the poor sand bag that did nothing to her, or anyone else for that matter, with punches and kicks she didn’t notice the man coming out of the shadows of the corner of the room, looking at her suspiciously.

The room was illuminated like a gym of a highschool, large panel windows that went through three sides of the precinct starting tree feet before the actual ceiling, its length going for the entire length of the gym actually, and the ceiling made from a plate of metal, seemingly light like iron or aluminium, covered with the occasional neon light bulbs that would only be lightened when darkness covered all town. At the moment, there was still an orange tone coming from the transparent windows that filled the room with golden tones and covered the corners in shadows, from where the man was coming out now, his voice accented and strangely warm to her ears. “You throw a nice punch”, he sounded too much near for her liking and the fact he scared her justified her next action.

Without thinking, she turns to the place the voice was coming from and reacting to the scare jump her arm is quick enough to attack like a viper, her fist aimed for his cheek, a movement the man catches with his own. Her breath stays imprisoned in her throat,  and she’s unable to breath, or to think and the man doesn’t let go of her fist, letting her feel how calloused and big his hands are and how the unnoticed touch sends shivers through all her spine.

“Now, now, sweetheart, how’s that for a pleasantry”, he chuckled but something passed through his eyes before he let go of her tiny hand compared to his, his voice however sounded really familiar, but she fights her mind to place it.

He narrows his eyes at her. When he heard the grunt the last person that would came to his mind was this little blonde girl punching and kicking the bag, her feet quite light and with a good work at keeping her moving, he watched her as she focused in her task, murderous looks as she discharged her tension very visible in the beginning but softening as minutes went by, her shoulders becoming more relaxed and the frowns she threw occasionally giving up for little content smiles when she noticed she was doing something the right way.

Before he would reach the point where it would be considered creepy by watching the not so stranger woman he decided to make himself noticed rather sooner than later.

From the beginning he recognized the always bubbly blonde girl, no one in town didn’t not know her at all. She was younger than him a rough couple of years, maybe four or five, as she was just a pre-teen when he started highschool. Eventually they ended up in the same school but he was already ready to leave for college, his troubled phase almost over with the proximity of his departure for Chicago, but even then he knew who she was, who didn’t really? She was everywhere, literally, always meddling with some sort of organizing committee, from pageants, to proms, she even planned his final prom and she wasn’t even fifteen or was it her own prom. He didn’t know what was made of her or if she was still in town as some of her friends were. Not that he was interested at all, she was just a constant when he was still hanging around Stefan, one of their mutual acquaintances, and he wondered if the rest of the Scooby-doo gang were still there, judging everyone else like they used to. Not her, though. At least he remembered she, above all hostility their little group could manage to throw at him and his family, could be pretty decent when she wanted.

Her frown at his voice and face showed she wasn’t recognizing him, and he eased his smile to a warmer one. He seemed to know her, and that fact solely was enough to unsettle her, add this with the knowledge that he was lurking in the shadows, knowing she was there and try to sneak on her back, that set her nerves on a peak, even if some sense of familiarity was still striking her. She accessed her chances of hitting him with the most damage done possible and run for her life until she found somebody else that could eventually intervene just in case this encounter met a south turn.

She never left her fighting position, he noticed.

“Klaus Mikaelson”, he said, and he frowned as he find himself praying deep inside of him the name could ring a bell inside of Caroline’s head. The one frown she was directing at him smoothed slowly, indeed the name triggered some reconnaissance and she eased her stance.

“Mikaelson”, her lips mouthed in a barely audible whisper making him giving her a small expectant smile, unsure of what that meant.

He couldn’t help look at the peach coloured skin that pouted slightly when testing his last name, a last name he was not entitled to have. Anger flared in him again but the presence of the blonde girl easily soothed him, at least she was helping keeping his wolfish temper at bay.

“Oh, Klaus Mikaelson. _The_ Klaus Mikaelson”, and here goes the thought she could be decent at times. He decided he didn’t like the tone of voice she was using when stressing the word nor the way she narrowed her blue orbs at him during it.

 Her eyes shine with a previous thought she had earlier before, a fire he couldn’t place, but she almost caught herself blushing for even daring to go that way of thinking. She doesn’t know the guy, not really, if you consider seeing him hanging around her friend, and not even change a couple of words, (please, with that snobbish attitude his family exudes, no one wants to talk to them, only Stefan to try to placate that feeling) and as far as she knew he left after that year not coming back until recent events forced his presence. The same events that shut that family close even more in their own home and nearly no one knew what was going on inside of the old mansion. What she knew and those were rumours, was that he was a manwhore, an expert fucker and a full on arsehole. Oh well, those charming dimples must hide something. They always do.

She sighed and turned her gaze cautiously back at him. C’mon Caroline, she is thinking, jump at his bones, if he still lives that way, and almost undoubtedly he does, he won’t reject you and you won’t have to fight an innocent leather bag just because you can’t get off on your own. You need him, and honestly, look at his damp curls, his sweat running down his body. Look, look, look. A sensual voice enticed her in the depths of her thoughts and before she could stop her eyes of doing exactly what they wanted she was biting her lips, taking his sight in.

He was not that type of guy all buffed up like Tyler or even Stefan was, he was by far thinner, his body slender and in a good form, he takes care of himself, she noticed how his muscles were all visible even though he didn’t have them really worked up. She admired how his white tank top fitted his body in the right places, defining his abdomen and ending at the right moment above the low waistline of his loose black sweatpants. She was ogling him, and she could blush but she didn’t care, the man didn’t know her after all and she already made her mind about making a pass at him. If he ended up rejecting she wouldn’t feel embarrassed, she promised.

 Klaus raised an eyebrow, the blonde woman was eating him with her eyes and she was devoid of any kind of embarrassment, he tried to hide a chuckle at that, but the sound his throat made caught her out of her reverie and she returned her look at his face. “I’m sorry”, she said suddenly all sweet and honeyed voice and there goes the other eyebrow joining the other in his forehead. Really? Was she trying to seduce him? Caroline Forbes? He noticed the change in the air around them, could almost smell it, her arousal coming from her. He was highly intrigued but decided to play the dumb role at her obvious gestures for now.

“For what, sweetheart?”, his voice was tinted with amusement, genuine amusement as he continued to call her for that endearment, she didn’t need to know he already knew her name. She decidedly knew him, so he could assume she knew he knew hers. Maybe not, as her next comment followed.

“Not sweetheart, just Caroline.” She smiled again, batting her lashes, and he caught her stepping forward half her pace.

“Well, _just Caroline_ , why did you have to apologize for?”, he repressed another chuckle, obviously failing and she noticed how he was playing her and a frown was back at her features, she wasn’t liking it after all.

“For trying to punch you of course”, her voice becomes harsher now, snapping out at him, well arsehole he is in the end, and she falters in her previous decision, the tension that was almost dissipating returning at the distress. She steps back, crossing her arms under her chest, unknowingly puffing it out and Klaus disguises a quick look at her chest well framed by a sports bra and tank top very similar to his own but in a low cut that brought her cleavage up a little. “But in the end you were creeping in the shadows so I guess that was not so uncalled for”, she continued, her judging tone well perceived under the false pretence of being sweet again, and a boastful smile appeared in her lips, mischievousness firing her blue eyes. He smirked, he had to give it to her, she had a temper.

“Well, love, if you weren’t so spaced out you would have noticed me”, he pointed at the bench in the corner of the division toward his towel a half drunken bottle, not so much under the shadows like they both thought it was.

Oh well, she thinks, try to turn this to your upper hand again.

“You’re not that flashy for someone to notice you”, she snarled, now a tight, constricted quick smile that only raised one of her lips corner as her eyebrows raised up in a smug attitude.

Something flashed inside of him, because she could swear she saw a sparkle of something break through his ice cold greyish blue eyes and his features hardened for a moment.

Now she was going too far, he thought, longing for the girl who moments before could jump at his bones at any time. Now, there was only a snarky too overconfident girl that didn’t know what a mess she was getting herself into if she didn’t stop that batter.

Tired of their power struggle held in their gazes locked and figuring he wasn’t an imminent threat, she allows herself to turn from him, giving him her back and the good opportunity for him to check her ass, not that she wanted that, _not at all_ , sighing at the thought of restarting her process. She focused in the sand bag, forgetting for a minute she didn’t hear his steps back away of that room and that he still stood there. Throwing a few punches he steps forward near enough to be spotted at the corner of her eyes. She gives a small shrug, dismissing the intensity of his gaze locked on her moving body, and she proceeds what she’s doing, punching and kicking again until she’s interrupted by his cough.

“I was there before, in case you didn’t notice, love”, the smug smirk was there again and her eyes lingered too long on his impossible raspberry coloured lips and her rooted foot faltered and she almost stumbled, still catching herself graciously from doing it before he gave another step toward her to catch her.

She looks at him under her lashes in a threatening glare.  “Back to elementary school, I see”, she narrows her eyes at him and he freezes in his intention.

 “Not particularly, Caroline”, and the way her name rolls in his tongue for a little too long in a luscious tone doesn’t send shivers down her spine, not at all, and she rolls her eyes dismissing yet again the intensity he’s exuding in waves. “But you see, I’m all tensed up and I need _that_ release” he pointed his chin toward the sand bag and for once she could relate to him.

 “Makes two of us”, she looked away, there was exhaustion and something else he didn’t notice before in her body stance screaming the truth of her words.

 “Well there’s two of us, and only one of this. How will we share?” His voice sounded like a jocose melody in her ears and she turned to him again.

 Now he was the one crossing his arms in front of his chest, a defiant fire in his eyes, a flame so hot she swears if she reached it she would burn, and an arrogant smile playing in the corner of his lips, no too wide, but not too hidden.

She pondered her options: she could turn her back on him again and continue her release. Or she could propose to share, or even a body-to-body combat but she wasn’t seeking that type of contact. And she was not sure if she wanted any contact at all with this for all the effects still stranger. Yes, she knew the rumours and her body was screaming other types of exercise than what she was doing, and it didn’t hurt the guy had that hot accented voice and an intensity waving out of his eyes that sent her jolts of electricity that ran wild through her whole body, making her fingertips tingle with the anticipation of a touch, her core throbbing against her panties, but something in her mind flashed her signs of warning, and the rational part of her was actually listening to her instinct. The irrational one, the one that controlled her mouth even before her brain thought of the words, the one that controlled her body over anything else, ignored it for all that was worth and sent every warning to hell because he was openly daring her.

“We won’t”, she gave a confident step in his direction, her arms mimicking his, again back at under her full breasts, the intention pretty clear, her hip slightly tilted to one side, her eyes locked on him, an eyebrow raised and her tongue darting out to wet her bottom plump lip, defiance and arousal. A fatal combination, he thought.

He stepped forward, now his head mere inches away from her petite face, forcing her neck to drop back when she still stared at him, her eyes wandering all over his face, fixing themselves for a moment too long in his lips when he purposely let his tongue come out to lick his lips.

 Oh, the bastard knew what he was doing, Caroline thought annoyed that she was caught in her own game, but yet pleased that he was returning in the same coin. A show of equality, that’s a good start for something she just wants for one night.

What she didn’t predict was his leaning toward her ear, his hot breath dying on her skin waking it and turning her to jelly, her knees almost giving up with the sudden move and sensual almost touch of his lips, so close he was.

“What do you propose that we do then, _sweetheart_ ”, his voice two octaves lower than its usual already low tone with hints of huskiness, there goes the accent rolling the endearment again and how that sends sparks all over her and her desire is nothing more than to push herself onto him, taking him by the neck and crashing her lips to his, savouring them and test the possibility of tasting like raspberry. But before she could even blink after his question he’s already gone, running his nose along her jaw in a feathery touch and she needs to restore her balance at the unexpected touch. No, not touch, more static electricity running between both their skins, setting the zone his breath touched on fire.

Both bodies were now close enough to feel each other’s heat emanating in waves, her breathing becomes erratic at best, the air turning heavier by the seconds, heat wave not even compared to this type of sensual warmth that was exuding from both bodies, and he can see her eyes turning a deep shade of blue due to lust. He can see she’s eager to touch, to taste, as her trembling lips and almost bites of the bottom one give any indication of her desire. And he’s not immune to her allure either, her body is a well of temptation, her quick, panting breathes weight in her chest, puffing it out and in giving a clear vision of the top of her breasts, her vanilla scent flooding his senses as pictures of her totally naked and squirming under his body, making his pants an uncomfortable constraint for his twitching shaft.

Though both of them want this, Klaus notices how she hesitates in her answer and gives her an impatient frown. “Oh well, you know better” he dismissed her with a vague gesture of hands and turned his back on her, ready to leave the division, his tone falsely angered. When his back is turned to her, his lips curve in a knowing, smug smile.

***

She was expecting a lot of things, mainly that he could be the one starting whatever _thing_ they were obviously thinking and craving, for his actions were less than innocent. What she wasn’t expecting was his retreat, leaving her alone incredibly aroused and hot, with her pale face reddening to an incredible shade of ruby, her core throbbing and an immense amount of desire flowing her veins like a fire ready to turn her to ashes. Of course _,_ the heat wave was all to blame, not icy greyish blue eyes and devilish dimples in wolfish features of some man, _not at all_. Seconds went by her, or were they minutes?, she was still petrified in her place, and still wondering what thoughts consumed Klaus, if he was eager to kiss her, taste her as much as she was eager to do the same.

Her next action was, however, ruled by pure instinct and less to do with rational thought, as her legs started to run in the direction she saw him go moments before, a tingling sensation setting her nerves on a slow burn from the end of her spine until the tip of her toes. She encounters him after a few large paces taken, he doesn’t seem to hear her, of if he does, her brain decides he’s hiding it well and when her body is close enough, she turns him to her, yanking him by his arm, the momentum hard enough for, in his puzzled daze, his lips landing on hers, her breath leaving her for a brief moment.

His eyes widened infinitesimally as soon as he felt the softness of her plump lips pressed against his, but the surprise was soon replaced by the same desire that consumed him moments before, his hands going fast to her shoulders, caging her in between, squeezing her shoulders tightly. If she wasn’t too much lost in his own lips moving against hers, she could swear he was securing himself onto her like a remainder this was really happening.

He’s the one who pulls back, his semi-open lips lingering for a brief second in her upper lip before he opens his eyes to face hers, bright blue on stormy blue and she’s all he can see, and smell, and taste. Her incredibly sweet taste still setting his taste buds in a frenzy he didn’t feel for far too long. She gives him a genuine smile that can be both innocent and devilish at the same time, an arousing combination he wasn’t expecting and he returns it, eagerly.

“Don’t get any ideas”, she says, her voice still cracking and not at all recomposed as she thought it to be from the previous kiss.

“Didn’t cross my mind”, and he pulls her for another searing kiss, softness long forgotten, all hunger and thirst put into that touch, his body retreating just to crashe in a near door and the sudden stop makes her own to be pressed against him. Not wanting to end this kiss so soon he manages to open it for a cupboard like division, as he pulls her back with him and she closes the door with her foot, and he crashes against some shelves with gym material, forcing her body against his.

Her hands run wildly in his chest, up to his shoulders just to pull him toward her,  feeling his well toned muscles, down his arms, her fingers curl in his own, raising his hands against the shelves, her hips meeting his in a buckle, a movement that earns a deep groan from the depths of his throat. The sound so powerful she feels a warm wetness moisten her panties.

He frees one of his hands delicately from hers just to grab her hair at the nape of her neck, liberating it out of the bun, golden curls falling down in waves, pulling her face a bit back, his lips following suit, the other hand follows the first, starting to run the tips of his long, calloused fingers at the pulse point of her neck, the soft skin turning to goose bumps and he smiles in their kiss, the journey still in the beginning but already too much rewarding for both of them.

His fingers travel down, grazing softly her collarbones, the top of her breasts, his thumb caresses the exact point her nipple is resting under the layers of fabric making it erect almost at the same time, he palms her breast for a few seconds before going down a bit more, to touch the sides of her firm stomach, lifting the hem of her shirt just so his palm can meet the creamy skin of her hips and he can pull her toward him once again by the low of her back, his palm open against her hot, sensitive skin.

She’s putty in his hands, her knees threatening to give up on her as the contrast between the eager, rough kiss they share and the unexpected sweetness of his hand travelling down her body makes her moan in pleasure in his mouth, panting when he releases not even for a whole second before crashing his raspberry coloured lips again against her peachy ones.

Both of his hands grasp tight her hair and her hip as he gains leverage to reverse their position, he forces her body to deliciously hit the shelves, the exact same amount of strength not to hurt her but sufficient to reaffirm his power over her, arousing her even more, his hands go then rest in her breasts, palming them and pushing them closer, raising them with the motion. Her neck drops back so her head hits the wall, the sight inviting his lips to explore the now exposed flesh. She hums at the end of her throat as soon as his swollen lips meet her skin, suckling her jaw, her pulse point, her collarbone. Shivers run through her spine when he decides to open her legs with his knee, his hips creating a devilish friction between his restrained erection and her throbbing clit, already swollen and begging for attention.

Her moans entice him to do more than touch her beautiful mounds, and one of his hands travels down again, grazing her hipbone, reversing his open palm touches to a finger feathery like ones, leaving her skin on fire as the frustration grows inside her, her hips buckling to his in need of more than a soft caress. He smiles at her neck, his tongue darting out to touch the reddened skin he finished sucking, and she rolls her eyes at the pleasure, momentarily forgetting his fingers still aren’t where she wants them to be. He leaves her neck nibbling and kissing, occasionally biting her skin to go down to her full cleavage, her hands going immediately to his hair and force his head to the centre of her breasts, while his free hand still manages to work in her erected nipple above her clothes. The other hand is still teasing her waistline, daring to cross the elastic of her pants, sometimes even touching the line of her panties just to retreat to safer, higher positions.

She groans, she needs him to do _something_ or she will explode, already feeling her folds screaming for the sweet touch of skin and one hand of hers leaves his sandy curls to cup his own forcing him to touch her fully against her throbbing centre, she revels in the touch, moving her hips to meet his already fully touching hand.

“Ah”, she moans, biting her bottom lip and her head drops back again resting now totally against the shelf. He groans, an urge to fuck her growing heavily inside of him, to possess her now and fast, this was not how he imagined touching her before, she rushed him and he can’t help it but follow through her plan now. It doesn’t mean he needs to play by her rules, he yanks both of her hands off him, caging them both in one of his above her head.

“Behave”, he scolds her, and her head shot up again, her eyes meeting his lustful ones. His tone is final, threatening even, and it only turns her on even more. She almost squeals in anticipation, but refrains to do that, instead she growls at his boldness.

His free hand slides to her back, forcing her to tilt her full breasts toward him and he smiles, noticing how her eyes darkened when meeting his hungry look. Still controlling both of her hands, he pulls both her shirt and sports bra down freeing her creamy mounds. She can feel his erection growing more and more against her centre.

Not resisting the vision he gets, his head downs on her chest, kissing and licking all the skin his lips meet, until he funds the little bud begging for attention, nibbling it between his lips. The other hand frees hers and palms the other. Once again her hands are at his hair pulling him down, caging him against her skin.

“Aaaah, keep going”, she moans and he feels her rubbing herself in his knee, the friction sending jolts of electricity that end up building a warmth that spreads in her lower stomach, his tongue helping her setting up scenarios inside her mind that makes her release closer and closer. She groans when he bites her bud before switching to the other unattended breast.

She sets the rhythm a bit faster and she’s almost there, when the devil stops her bucking hips, pressuring them against the cold shelves, instead of his warm body, her mouth groaning in protest.

He smiles, all dimples and false innocence. _Bastard_.

“Please”, she whimpers, her voice weak but her body still finding the strength to fight his hands.

“No”, he breathes against her cheek so low his husky voice sets her on fire all over again, when she thought it was impossible being more turned on than she already was. “Stay still”, he ordered, and when she tried to move he forced her away of his body once more, a menacing glare directed to her. She cries in frustration but something in his eyes tell her to behave and obey, it will be a torture but an oh-so-sweet torture she knows she’ll beg for more once it’s over. “Good girl”, he compliments her, the ghost of a smile lingering in her ear as he starts nibbling her lobe.

She holds on to a bottom shelf with all her might, her knuckles turning white as she increases the strength applied when he starts kissing her skin of her neck, going to her collarbone again, his hands working her shirt and bra up, taking the offending pieces off through her head. He stops to look at her, half naked, a vision of a goddess, fair skin and golden locks cascading until the tips touch her erected nipples, her skin reacting to the sudden cold breeze that surrounded the cupboard. He notices her hands holding on to the shelf behind and something in his glare says he approves. If she could read his thoughts, she would know how tempting it was for him to handcuff her wrists to the metal behind and make her his in his own terms, if he had his set of handcuffs with him.

His hunger set her whole body awake and eyeing under her lashes she puffs her chest out. “I need you”, she says and it’s enough to undo him. He crashes his lips against hers once again, deciding she’s not leaving without the fuck of her life.

Still taking advantage of her consenting submissive behaviour, and knowing she won’t stay put for longer, he crouches on his knees, her stomach now at the level of his eyes and the vision under her breast he gets is even more arousing than the upper vision. “You’re a goddess”, he blurts out in amazement, not knowing where the hell _that_ came from, and she gave him a quick suspicious look but it’s fast forgotten once he starts ravishing the creamy, sensitive skin there.

He kisses her belly button, daring to lick it and leave a trail down until he meets her pubic bone, his hands now at either sides of her pants, grabbing both pieces of fabric and tugging them a bit down, still leaving them to cover his much awaiting prize.

He traces her waist line with his lips, peppering the skin there, pulling down her pants and panties painfully slow, and when they already are low enough to show her pubic zone but not lower enough to uncover her sex he blows her skin, mixing cold air against wet skin of his own licks. She pants in desire, her hips rushing forward to meet his lips and he backing away when she does that, leaving her crying in want.

“Please”, she cries full begging mode on now and with a smug smirk playing in his reddened lips he tugs her pants and panties down completely exposing the rosy skin to him.

Avoiding looking at the throbbing, moist flesh he raises her left foot out of her clothes, taking her shoes before, his nose running down her smooth leg, repeating the process to the other one. He looks up, meeting his eyes with hers darkened at the sight of him so close yet so far from giving her what she wants the most. She bites her lips when he starts nuzzling her skin of her ankle, placing a kiss that could be taken by chaste when it was anything but given his playful, lustful gaze. Cautiously he places her foot in his shoulder kissing the inner skin of her knee, running his nose up this time instead, his hands travelling up full palming her outer skin of her dreamy fair skinned legs. Kissing softly her inner thigh he feels her suppressing a breath only to release it in small wanton gasps as he places full tongue kisses until he reaches her peak only to stop, lingering above her little bud of nerves, his own breath setting her full nerves on fire, her eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure when he plunges deep in her folds, his tongue licking the full length of her.

“Aaaaah”, she moans sharply as his tongue finally meets her clit and doesn’t leave until it’s all swollen and highly sensitive, arching her back to its full extent, giving voice at small whimpers when her warm skin meets the cold metal again when he lets her rest, now diving lower in her folds, his tongue entering her as one of his thumbs is working in a clockwise movement in her fleshy bud.

He kisses and licks the entirety of her but it’s when he bites her bluntly that she feels her orgasm building up again, praying silently he follows through without making her suffer anymore: she needs this so badly, if her hips buckling on their own will against his expert tongue are not explicit enough of her desires and needs, she doesn’t know what it is.

Her movements are so hypnotic and enticing he momentarily forgets his own desire to fuck her entirely, and he can say he’s almost sated watching her getting off with his tongue. He ravishes her and lets her come undone with a powerful moan when after sucking her clit he bites it, tugging it out gently of its fleshy alcove and entering her with two fingers stretching her and curling them when she explodes inside his mouth at the same time. He rides her down her high, continuing his work licking all her wetness until she’s just jelly in his hands and he can feel she’s almost falling forward, weakened by him. He gets up, surrounding her waist with both of his arms supporting her to not fall.

She lets her head rest in his shoulder, placing a soft kiss in its blade. “Thank you”, she manages to say and one of his hands sneak to her chin tilting her head so he can face her.

Her eyes are now softer than what he saw before; lust is still there, but something in her gentle expressions makes something roll deep in his stomach, his heart beating faster at the sight. He dismisses the upsetting feeling and kisses her harder than before reawakening her slow burn spark that now is on full force. Taking her hands in both of his he raises them and opens them just to close them around the middle pole supporting the metal shelves. “Hold on”, he breathes against her ear and plants an open mouthed kiss to her jugular making her bite her bottom lip in anticipation.

He undresses himself and she can tell he’s not making a show out of it. Just a normal, confident man undressing for sex like it was the most natural thing in the world. She takes a better look at his lean, firm body and the desire for him only rises to an immeasurable amount of it, the length of his erection startling her and at the same time making her squeal in excitement. “Hmmm”, she hums in approval and pulls him down for a searing kiss to make sure he knows she’s more than happy to accommodate him between her legs, if the fact they rubbing against the other isn’t enough signal. He stops the kiss, retrieving her hand to the place he put it before, and grabbing his sweatpants from the pile of clothing that lies on the floor behind them he pulls out a condom placing it in the middle shelf, right beside her torso. His hands hover for a brief moment above her face, a soft caress before he openly grabs her by her hips, surrounding his own with her legs, his full erected shaft touching slightly her slick folds. She lets a small moan escape her plump lips, leaning her head to kiss his neck, and he tilts it to the side, grabbing a fistful of her hair keeping her head in place with one of his hands, the other travelling down her stomach to her centre, pinching her nipple in its way, grazing the borderline of her belly button, running in feather like touches around her waist line, submerging between her swollen rose lips, rolling the little button of nerves between his thumb and index fingers, going lower spreading her glistening moist all over her inner thighs, savouring her muffled moans between her open mouthed kisses in his sensitive skin, freeing it from her teeth with a gasp when he enters her suddenly with two fingers, filling her and stretching her once again in a scissor like motion.

“Fuck me, Klaus”, her scream became a small whisper when he starts pumping her with his fingers, his shaft creating a sweet friction rubbing her clit when his hips meet hers, his pre-cum mixed with her own feminine juices easing the movement and turning those seconds into a sweet, sweet agony.

She can feel another high peaking at the end of her spine, the rush toward her release building up intensely, and all she can think is how much she needs him fully inside of her. As if he was listening her quiet prayers, he swapped is fingers with his engorged cock, burying it deep inside of her in a single thrust, making her cry out, a few droplets escaping her eyes and a moan suppressed between her compressed lips. She doesn’t even know how he managed to put is condom on, but her brain is too much numb to even care.

He watches her features looking for something, he doesn’t even know what he’s looking for, but he’s far away surprised when he sees her cheeks tainted with tears. He suddenly stops, tilting her head towards his own, his voice low and worried that he ended up hurting her.

“Love? Look at me”, he watches her denying him, shaking her head no with a weak whimper, her body trembling in waves he didn’t know if due to pleasure or pain.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, not wanting to give him full access to her feelings. Truth is, she never felt so rightly filled, so sated and complete like now, the jolt of pain she felt was nothing more than an appetizer to her pleasure and her body was revelling in his harsh movements, calloused hands and unapologetic rough kisses. She was so high and lost in her own pleasure that she didn’t notice him stopping or calling her for the first time. Only when his voice was so high pitched in worry sounding at her ears is what she left her reverie.

“Look at me, Caroline”, his voice was now more menacing and at the same time concerned, it was a powerful combination, and when Caroline meets his intense gaze she can’t read his stormy greyish blue eyes. She smiles a bit, but it’s not enough of a reassurance and he still asks: “Did I hurt you?” His tongue rolls the accent, making her wetter than she was until now and how impossible that feels right now, and she gives him a confused look because she doesn’t get it why he’s asking if he hurt her before until she accesses the wetness of her cheeks.

“Oh, god, no!” She shakes her head vehemently, her body follows suit the motion, the friction created sending shivers to both of them. ´

Klaus masks his desire, though. “Caroline”, he threatens, stopping her hips from moving up and down trying to get more of him when he’s just concerned. _Why can’t the insufferable woman realise that?_

“Klaus”, her voice lowers impossibly mimicking his ominous tone, “if you don’t fuck me right here, right now, I’ll walk way and leave you to your misery”, to prove her point she started to untangle her legs around his waist.

He shook his head to one side, realising the implication of her bold threat. The little devil liked the pain, the roughness. The ghost of a devilish smile started to make itself shown in his full lips, making her squirm in excitement, her open wide smile  and nod letting him know he was more than welcome to be rough with her when it came to sex whenever he wanted, not that they would repeat the scene, _not at all_. Was that disappointment in her head voice she noticed? Impossible.

Hooking her legs more tightly this time behind him with a wolfish predatory smile that reached his eyes, he played along her wishes, keeping her pressed against the metal pole while going out of her and in again with all the strength he gathered. Stroking in and out, he didn’t realise when one of her hands let go of her leverage and pushed him by the shoulders, his face now glued to her neck, sucking her collarbone, leaving his mark, her hand holding onto  a fistful of his curly dirty-blonde hair.

He changed the angle, sensing his movements becoming erratic and out of rhythm, he holds onto her body, pressing their bare chests against each other, now the friction between his pubic bone and her sensitive clit riding her toward her own second climax, feeling his own building up deep inside of him, the sinuous waves of her breasts bouncing against his skin not doing wonders to his self-control. Determined to fuck her senseless he let go one of his hands to join his shaft against her sex, rubbing her clit frenetically, making Caroline roll her eyes and rest her head against the pole, the other one hovering her skin all over the sweet places that set her skin on fire he was making himself acquainted with: the lateral skin of her full breasts, her rosebuds that become fully erected with just the slight ghost of a touch, the place behind her ears, the hollow of her neck, the centre of her cleavage.

Taking advantage of her now more exposed skin, he’s placing languid, open mouthed kisses from the top of her breasts, up to her collarbones, sucking her pulse point over and over again, and to her jaw line only to repeat the process all over again in the other side then crashing his lips on hers. Their rhythm becomes harder, faster and he can tell she was ready to release herself, and with three quick thrusts and pinching her clit simultaneously she was already shivering, her walls clenching around him, trying to pull out his own orgasm that followed right there, his cock twitching before spurting the evidence of his climax inside of her.

“Caroline”, he moaned her name but he was sure she didn’t hear, so far gone in coming down her high she was smiling and whimpering, her walls still trembling, the hook of her legs feeling less secure, her hands coming down to hold on to his shoulder blades for dear life, resting her head in the crook of his neck, whimpering some more. He imitates her, leaning his head to rest in her own.

They’re both panting, and sweat droplets roll down their tired bodies, both of them trying to turn their breath to its normal state. However, whatever it is the heat wave now making its effects in the slightly cooler when they entered the room before or their own heat, it became almost impossible to breathe and when they try to inhale, the smell of sex and sweat fills the air, rekindle the desire both of them thought impossible to have after their rendezvous.

Clearing her throat, and noticing the entirely compromising position they both still were in, she looks at him cautiously and gives a small nervous smile.

“Thank you”, she simply said, dismissing the desire she was feeling again and she can tell he is too. He nodded, silently, his eyes turning a shade darker but the feeling settled there inaccessible for her to read, and disentangles her legs to place her on the ground in her two feet. She isn’t prepared for her knees still feeling like jelly yet, and the spark of pleasure that crosses her startles her a bit. She feels sated, yet, when picking a look at his naked body working over their clothes, separating them, she can’t help but feel lust running in her veins all over again. The rumours weren’t lying, he was the best fuck she had in years, expert hands and well endowed shaft were any woman’s doom and a slight pang of jealousy coursed through her freezing her in place. He didn’t gain that level of expertise fuckery doing it alone in his room, that’s for sure.

He was already dressed when he turned to her, still bare to his sight she held a frown in her forehead, seeming deeply buried in thoughts.

“Sweetheart”, she’s looking at him, but she doesn’t seem to see him. He raises an eyebrow, waving his hand in front of her.

When she’s out of her mind and back at the real world, she notices him giving her a quizzical glance, making her blush and feeling embarrassed from being still naked as he was already looking like nothing happened in that room. Well, his hair was positively dishevelled, she thought.

“You can go”, she said apologetically while retrieving her clothes from the floor and started to dress herself pretty quickly.

He shakes his head. “I’ll wait.”

Coming out of the cupboard, they make sure no one is watching or near enough to spot them together. Glancing one last time to him, Caroline catches him staring at her, his stormy blue eyes glued to her, his lips in a tight line. He nods, a shadow crossing his eyes before he masks his face into an indifferent one, and Caroline feels her stomach turning over in an almost sickening way, but she dismisses the feeling or his features, not that she will see him again in social contexts anyway.

Parting in opposite ways to retrieve their respective things, both of them feel embarrassed at the way they didn’t say goodbye.

Entering the gym’s balneary, Caroline can feel her sore muscles more relaxed and she sighs in contentment, deeply grateful to the not so stranger man that sated her needs. She probably should thank him, but things were doomed to be even more awkward then their walk of shame out of the cupboard without even a word, just a quick glance, a nod and nonchalance from Klaus, like nothing have ever happened.

Getting under the shower head and turning the hot water, she runs her hands through her hair, and her mind conjure the moment where Klaus grabbed her and pushed her head behind only to expose her neck and ravish it, her hands travelling the same paths his once had did nothing to remain sated as she was when entering the room, and for a moment her body betrays her, wishing for calloused big hands, rejecting her own, her thoughts wandering through the memories she created not even half an hour ago.

Panting, she decides to leave, there’s no way she will be finding him again without wanting him to fuck her like he did moments before, and that was totally not the point of a one night stand.

“It is just the place that triggers this”, she mumbles, shaking her head of sinful thoughts that involve a certain well known expert fucker, or so the rumours said, because if asked, she will deny it was the best fuck she got in years.

“Oh dear”, something cracks in her mind at the sudden realization and she becomes terrified at the thought. What if she can’t shake him off now?

***

If someone asked Klaus if he ever thought of having sex with no one less than Caroline Forbes, he would laugh hysterically at the absurdity that question was filled with. However, now _that_ really happened, he wasn’t sure what that really meant, the blonde woman was the exact picture of what a goddess of eroticism should be, she was both daring and submissive, both innocent and all devil, all blunt sexyness and the right shade of pink when flushed against his body, her moans genuine and extremely inviting, her taste the exquisite aphrodisiac he never came upon until now.

Her words played repeatedly in his head, an almost annoying warning not to obsess over something meaningless like a one night stand, for he was sure it was what it meant for her, and it should mean for him as well. So why would he be still thinking about her, the way her breasts bounced, her golden curls set in a hallo around her petite face, the true dichotomy between angel and devil.

Shaking his head vehemently to disperse his own mad thoughts, he retrieved his things and directs himself to the principal door. Setting his feet outside, the suffocating warm air hits his face, thoroughly unwelcome but it’s the sight of the blonde woman that makes him stop in his tracks. He forgets for a moment who he was, his eyes all focused on the living angel in front of him.

***

A relief sigh leaves her lips, still swollen from the session she had before, deciding that once she was out of there, the unwelcome thoughts about her previous endeavour would stop running wild reminiscing in the sweetness of his touches and the roughness of his thrusts into her. Far from thinking he was still there the small crunching sound of a branch breaking under someone’s footsteps wakes her. Turning around, she catches a glimpse of his tall, lean body and avoids his gaze staring intensely at her, his features contorted in some kind of expression she cannot fathom.

He notices how her cheeks become tainted with an impossible shade of red, smirking, and he’s left wondering if she’s thinking the same as his.

A few moments pass by them, an uncomfortable silence settling around them and she changes the weight from one foot to another, fidgeting and all her body language screams nervousness, her mouth opens deciding to break the ice but no sound is heard.

“Yes, love?” His tone is amused and that irritates her.

“Well”, she repositions herself, letting her eyes stare back at his, putting a mask of determination in her features and voice. “I hope you didn’t get any ideas from the… _situation_ before”, she coughs disguising the sudden instinct to flee the place like a coward. “It meant nothing, and we shouldn’t really be embarrassed about what happened. We are adults and we should treat this as such, and avoiding turning this moment even more awkward. So I hope we can deal with this in the most mature way possible, and avoid talking about it in the next… eternity. Agreed?” She’s all a thousand watt smiles toward him, hope mingling her eyes but there’s still an uneasiness that taints her almost childish features.

 “Christ, Caroline”, he laughs finding her little rambling hilariously entertaining and self-revealing. “If I knew you would end being that thrilled up with a couple of your feathers ruffled, I would think twice before doing it, _sweetheart_.”

“You didn’t”, she snarls at him crossing her arms in front of her chest, a deep frown stressing her features,  annoyed at his mockery display. “And you were a willing participant as much as I was.” She could feel the infantile pouting her lips were curving into, but she couldn’t help it. Klaus did a really good job messing with her nerves.

He chuckles. “You started it”.

Heading up to his car he doesn’t let her answer leaving behind a fuming blonde woman who’s pale skin was redder than her gym bag. Caroline is left standing there, managing to get her irritation and urge to punch something, or rather, someone under control, oblivious the pair of stormy greyish blue eyes that were glued to her from the rearview mirror of his car.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I'm sorry for the lenght  
> I hope it wasn't too much.
> 
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
